Dream a little dream of me
by vampiresandoriginals
Summary: After a long summer of love and dreams that feel too real, Elena has to come to terms with what everything means. This story is my version of season 5 of The Vampire Diaries. There will be Delena and Stelena, but it won't come easily. Stefan has been trapped in the safe all summer. Not sure if this even has to be rated *T* but I'm not sure.


**Hi everyone! I decided I would post my new and improved fanfiction on here about season 5! This is my version of season 5... it has a few things that have happened this season but most ideas are mine! I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. Tell me what you think! *This story will contain Delena.. and Stelena in the future! **

* * *

_Running, running, running, she couldn't stop running. No matter how much she wanted to stop and rest, she knew she couldn't. Elena was running so fast she could no longer feel her legs. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't want to stop, she couldn't, not yet. She could see him, but not clearly. He was scared, alone, and suffering. Elena kept running until she reached her destination. Finally, she stopped. Her vision was blurred, but she could still see what was right in front of her, a lake. That lake she always ran to but never knew why._

* * *

I quickly sat up, gasping for air. I placed my hand over my racing heart and looked around the room. After a few moments, I started to relax when I realized it was only just a dream. I quickly pulled the blankets over my body and placed my head on the pillow. I turned my head slightly to the right and glanced at the small night table right beside the bed.

My eyes wandered towards the clock and the relaxation I was feeling immediately disappeared when I saw what time it was. _7:10! Oh my gosh, I'm going to be late. I can't be late for my first day of college_, I silently thought myself as I leaped out of the bed and headed towards the closet.

After getting dressed, running a brush through my hair, and brushing my teeth, I was ready, sort of. I raced down the stairs and headed into the living room. I grabbed my books off of the coffee table and shoved them into a bag I had brought down from upstairs. I zipped up the bag and quickly threw it over my shoulder.

I quickly slipped on my shoes as I grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and gulped it down. I couldn't risk getting hungry during classes, I had to be completely focused. My hands frantically ran through my hair as I ran towards the front door.

I nearly reached the front door when I heard a loud beeping coming from outside but stopped when I realized I hadn't seen Damon this morning. My mind quickly replayed this morning's events and I hadn't even remembered hearing Damon downstairs, or upstairs. I shook of the thought and made a mental note to call or text him later. My hand found the door knob and quickly opened it.

"What happened to totally glam for the first day, Elena!" Caroline jokingly shouted as she rolled down the car window.

I self-consciously looked down at my appearance and blushed. Caroline and I had decided we would go all out for the first day of college, dresses and all. I wasn't wearing anything fancy, that was for sure. I had quickly thrown on a pair of shorts and a pink top.

"I forgot." I opened the car door and got in. "I was in a hurry this morning.

She nodded in understanding and started driving. She immediately started talking about college boys, her classes, and new car that Tyler bought her before he left. I was lost and thought and hardly heard anything that she was saying. My mind was still replaying the dream that I had had, trying to put the pieces together.

"Elena! Hello, earth to Elena!" She shouted and turned her head slightly in my direction. "Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

She immediately turned her head back around so that she was looking forward at the road. I suddenly felt very guilty for not paying attention to what she was saying to me. I had so many things to think about right now and college boys wasn't one of them. I let out a long sigh and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, I heard." I guiltily replied. "I'm just feeling kind of tired today."

The minute I told her that I was just tired, I knew it wasn't going to be the end of the conversation, it was going to be the start. I know Caroline to well, she will just keep asking questions until she gets the answer she's looking for. I really should think more carefully before I speak.

"You had another dream." She spoke quietly with a dull tone.

I really underestimate how well Caroline really knows me. She can always tell when I'm not telling the whole truth and when there's more to the story. Ever since Bonnie left for the summer, Caroline and I have grown closer then we use to be and I'm thankful for that.

"Yes." I replied and looked out the window. "I had another dream."

"The one where you can't stop running, right?" She hesitantly asked.

"Yes, I did." I paused for a moment. "This time it was different, I stopped running and came to a lake."

I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and saw her expression immediately change. I had noticed that lately, whenever I mentioned my confusing yet realistic dreams, her expression would immediately change to something I couldn't make sense of. Confusion or concern?

"The lake looked so familiar." I let out a deep breath as I spoke. "But I know I've never seen it before."

"Have you told Damon about the dreams?" She questioned.

"No, I haven't." I defensively replied. "Because they don't mean anything and there's nothing to tell."

* * *

The rest of the drive was surprisingly quiet, which I enjoyed. I was thankful Caroline had stopped questioning me once I told her I hadn't told Damon about the dreams. I didn't understand why she would even ask that. There's nothing to tell him about. Right?

The car came to a sudden stop. I couldn't help but stare at the large campus that was right in front of us. There were hundreds of young people laughing and walking with friends. I suddenly felt my stomach tense up as I watched how happy they looked. My mind wandered to Bonnie and how I missed her. I hadn't heard much from her all summer, just received a few post cards here and there.

"We're here!" Caroline clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "We're finally here!"

I opened the car door and grabbed my book bags as I stepped outside. I watched as a young couple who looked madly in love walk right by me. My mind wandered to my last conversation with Damon and how I wished he was here with me right now. I walked around the car and met Caroline on the other side.

"I can't believe we're in college." I spoke in a shocked tone. "I always dreamed of what this day would be like."

"I know, I can't believe we're here." Caroline took a step towards me and grabbed my hands in hers. "Today will be perfect."

I smiled reassuringly at her and squeezed her hands tightly. I couldn't help but smile when I saw how excited she was by being here. Caroline had always wanted to go to college with Bonnie and I. She had planned for the three of us to share a dorm but now that plan had changed when Bonnie left. Even though Caroline said it was ok that Bonnie wasn't here for the first day, I knew it really wasn't. She missed her just as much as I did.

I hugged Caroline and told her I would see her later. We only had one class together but that didn't mean I still wouldn't see her around. As I started walking towards the large campus, my legs suddenly felt abnormally weak, which was weird. Vampires usually don't feel weak unless they haven't fed for a while, and I had just eaten this morning. I kept walking, trying to ignore the weak feeling and hoping it would fade. My legs felt like I had just been running, like they had in the dream.

A sudden buzzing coming from my pocket snapped me out of my confusing thoughts. I reached my hand into my pocket and quickly grabbed my phone. _Damon. _I suddenly felt a jolt of relief spread throughout my entire body when I saw his name flash upon my phone screen.

"Damon." I smiled as I spoke.

"Hey college girl." He chuckled. "How's the first day going?"

"It's…" I paused. "It's great. Caroline and I just arrived and now I'm headed towards campus for my first class."

"I don't want to keep you for long." He replied. "I just had a question."

"Sure." I answered. "Ask away."

There was a long, awkward pause that I didn't enjoy. My mind started to wonder if he had heard me talking in my sleep last night about my dream. I thought of every possible question he could ask and came up with nothing. Finally, after a few moments, he spoke.

"You must have been a hurry this morning because you left a few boxes here." He spoke. "Do you want me to drive up there and bring them to you?"

"Oh." I paused for a moment. "It's… ok. I'm sure I didn't leave anything behind that can't be bought here."

"You did leave something behind that can't be bought." He chuckled loudly. "Me."

I let out a quiet giggle at his comment. Of course I couldn't replace Damon, he was defiantly irreplaceable. I was always grateful for Damon's light humor, he always knew how to make me smile, no matter what.

"Of course." I laughed. "You can't be bought, Damon."

"I don't want to keep you on the phone all morning, but you promise to call me later?" He quietly asked. "Please?"

"Of course." I smiled. "I'll call you after classes, I promise."

I hung up and quickly slid the phone right back into my pocket. I smiled to myself as I thought about the conversation I had just had with Damon. This summer had been great, fantastic even, but it had to end. I had to get back on track with my life and go to college, even if that meant I would be moving away from Damon. I wasn't very far away, but it felt like I was. I crossed my arms over my chest and quickly ran towards campus.


End file.
